User talk:The Inexistent
}}|yes= |long= }} } |} Requests Urgent - Revote Friend Request }} Random Threats I reported you Since you refuse to leave me alone, I reported this so you could stop. --Archie 02:06, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :And I see that you're treating me like a dog. Bad job. --Archie 23:33, September 22, 2010 (UTC) He honestly believed it was a compliment ; what ''is wrong with you ? 06:49, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :For the love of humanity, Trois, I'm really trying to change and be productive on the wiki, but you're not helping at all. Now, I was only kidding and I appreciated his comment. --Archie 12:20, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Chat 'luuuuuu Don't worry Don't worry, a simple mistake, but nice of you to take it so easy, a vote for now, a nomination next week. Now have a good sleep. D.Dark. 14:57, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Map Edit like i said deleting a page because of grammar,stupid,stupid,stupid (Max 02:30, October 1, 2010 (UTC)) Quake Re:Forums I don't know what you want me to do about the second one, but I think I sort of remember that picture. You mean the one with all the KH I&II Keyblades right? I vaguely remember that being on the List of Keyblade Wielders page, but it's not there anymore. 20:45, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Not 100%, I just barely remember it being used to display Sora's Keyblades. 07:02, October 14, 2010 (UTC) asdfad katie wants to talk to you. "Sum non video, pro timeo est scutum... Et cum, Ego deleo lux, desidero patriam, semper pugno" ~ Blixna_Waka(A.K.A. "Mr. Ancient Latin") 01:19, October 14, 2010 (UTC) asdf apparently she "really wants to talk to matt" :P "Sum non video, pro timeo est scutum... Et cum, Ego deleo lux, desidero patriam, semper pugno" ~ Blixna_Waka(A.K.A. "Mr. Ancient Latin") 01:28, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Re:Solution Re:Thanks hmm }|— }}} |text= By death I meant you know escape from being faded into darkness and I have seen Axel do it in Chain of memories many times also in Kingdom Hearts 2 once }} }|— }}} |text= And I meant other members escaped death, but only for a brief minutes such as Zexion and Demyx only escaped once he still got defeated in second time. Xemnas did only a test and Axel well despite getting bashed by Sora twice and once by Roxas he successfully managed to escape death. }} }|— }}} |text= I was only giving examples but Vexen only escaped once }} Gratz! Greetings Thanks for getting back to me about the posts. I didn't mean to sound rude, I've been wanting to post on the KH wikia a long time and now that my internet connection finally became decent I started. Although an opinion, I do believe my contribution to the Diamond Dust page quite accurate. Although Ventus was created several games after Kingdom Hearts 1, the Kingdom Hearts games do have a tendancy to relate to events and people that haven't been passed yet, or rather have passed but are unknown to the player. Such as in KH2 when a member of Organization XIII referrs to Ven, Terra and Aqua by saying "You don't look nearly as heroic as the others were" or when Xaldin told Sora that "He" used to give him that "exact same look" and was referring to Ventus when Aqua battled him at the Keyblade Graveyard. I don't know if this shows you where I was coming from at all, but I guess it is a point of view, and I suppose you're looking for concrete info. I'd like to apologise for my attitude on the forum, thanks for explaining the issues with my posts. From Indy. Re: Archiving }} Templates Happy Festivus! Thanks Re:Soundtracks I only did that because it wasn't mentioned that it would be together with the 358/2 Days and BBS soundtrack, but after seeing the album art, it's altogether, so now I've put it into the one page alone. 17:50, December 28, 2010 (UTC) ----